Sapphire Butterfly Kiss
by ElenoiaReinhart
Summary: Yata Misaki is been busy with his work lately that his girlfriend, Fushimi Saruhiko gets lonely, even on her birthday. A short, but sweet fluff for celebrating Fushimi Saruhiko's birthday! Contains gender-bending, fluff, slight OOC


_**Author Talk!**_

_**Hey, everybody. I know that it's been so long for me not updating my other fictions due to my computer that suddenly became error and I needed some time to repair it. The bad news is that all of my fiction data were all gone and it will took take some time to make them all when I was almost finished with most of my fictions. The good news is that I am able to make my not-so-comeback by preparing a fiction for Fushimi Saruhiko's birthday! Hope you guys enjoy it and forgive me for the long hiatus.**_

* * *

_**Sapphire Butterfly Kiss**_

It's known for the fact that Shizume High School has a unique pairing that is well-known to the whole student body. The boy is a brash delinquent who wore his heart on his sleeves; the girl is an elegant beauty with a reserved character. The boy is weak against every women; the girl is possessive to her man only. The boy is that guy who always talks about his pride every time; the girl is always thinking about her man every day and everywhere. The boy is a cancer; the girl is a Scorpio. The boy hates milk but loves his girl; the girl hates vegetables but loves her man. The boy is the sun; the girl is the moon. The boy has a girlish name; the girl has a manly name. Yes, the boy is Yata Misaki; the girl is Fushimi Saruhiko.

These two teenagers are known to be the most annoying, the noisiest, the stupidest, the cutest, the most adorable and the most perfect couple in Shizume City. To look back from their history before they became lovers, both Yata and Fushimi were very close childhood friends who always played with each other that even both of their parents decided to give them a house for both of them to live when both of them moved to Tokyo during middle school. Actually, it was Saruhiko's decision to move to Tokyo and continuing her studies but due to a promise Yata made to the girl's parents, he decided to go wherever the cobalt haired girl goes. It was hard the first time the hazel eyed boy moved to Tokyo but with Saruhiko by his side, things went smooth at the end.

It was stupid at first, but Yata had small feelings for his childhood friend. Saruhiko was popular around the guys at school due to her being beautiful and genius at the same time while Yata, well he's popular but, around the teachers for failing most of his tests and being picked by fights. Saruhiko was pretty much emotionless both at school and at their home, the cobalt haired girl would insult him for being so idiotic and pathetic at the same time. He thought that it was impossible for him to be able to date his best friend when they were both so close but different at the same time until one incident connected their hearts.

It was during their 3rd year of middle school when their school had a friend-to-friend tutor for an exam preparation and of course, Saruhiko became the tutor despite her laziness. Most of the guys were all over the sapphire eyed girl, this act invited jealousy to most girls and also including Yata. A day before the exam, those group girls took her to an empty warehouse where Saruhiko was tricked to drink GHB and passed out. Yata, who noticed something strange with those girls' actions decided to follow them. The chestnut haired boy's mind went blank when he saw his crush tied to a table screaming for help, a man with his pants down standing in front of Saruhiko and the girls holding a video camera laughing at Saruhiko. A few hours later, the pervert and the girls reported their crimes for sexual assault attempt to the police and not wanting to be killed by a wild beast.

That incident traumatized Saruhiko, but her childhood friend was there next to her, calming her down, wiping her tears and protecting her from anyone and anything until they both fell asleep in each other's arms. They didn't talk much after the incident, until their graduation day. Yata took Saruhiko to their favorite spot under the largest cherry blossom tree at the school garden with face red as tomato. Before he could say anything, the chestnut haired teen could feel his body being wrapped by pale arms and thin body. Spring, graduation day was their happiest day when both of their love returned to each other.

Their relationship goes along smoothly; they are now in their 2nd year of high school and no one has the guts to ruin their relationship. Well, when you have a tough and wild guy as your boyfriend and a possessive girl who brings knives everywhere she goes as a girlfriend, I doubt anyone would even try to pick a fight with them. Any who, despite their fights and insults towards each other, they still love each other. They are the pair where they expresses their love towards each other with insults and fights, which some people finds in cute when usually Saruhiko would cut off the fight by giving a kiss to her boyfriend, resulting a red blushing face and stutters. Yata and Fushimi were nominated as a King and Queen of Danger, given the fact that they are good at self-defense and bring lethal weapons.

It's the start of November when it's almost the end for the autumn season, the air is starting to get more chillier than before as winter is about to start soon. For some reason, there had been sightings of pairs walking everywhere together which Saruhiko finds it annoying. For the past few weeks, Yata has been leaving school without the cobalt haired girl to run off somewhere and has been coming home late. She once asked to him but his respond was: "I've been taking extra part-time jobs for money." Fushimi realized that he needs money when his parents usually sent money monthly, but it doesn't hurt to spend some time together with his own girlfriend. She once insisted the fiery redhead to stay home at least 1 day; the boy kept saying that he needed money and stuff. Though she doesn't really show it, their house began to feel quiet without their argument which really upsets her.

A few days past and one particular day, the school bell rang like usual school days, ending today's lecture. A pair of midnight blue eyes watched Yata hurriedly stuffing his school bag with his personal belongings, the boy didn't even notice the hurtful eyes from Saruhiko as she look at him. "Misaki…" the girl called the redhead, her pale hand pulling tanned wrist. "Where are you going in such hurry?" she continued, hoping that his answer is not work-related. "Ah, I have to go somewhere. Sorry, but you have to go home without me, Saru." The boy said hurriedly, wearing his school coat and swinging his bag to his shoulder. "But…" she didn't have the chance to finish her sentence when her grip on his wrist loosens and Yata left quickly, with a smile on his face.

"Is he leaving for work again?" asked a teenager named Yukizome Kukuri, the girl gave a nod. "He didn't even say 'Happy Birthday' to you today, I feel kind of sorry for you…" Saruhiko could only hide half of her face under a long blue scarf and walked out of her class, trying to hold back the tears trying to pool on her dark blue eyes.

The lonely girl decided to buy a cup of hot chocolate and scones from a nearby coffee house since she knew it will be rather boring for her to stay at home without Yata, she went to the park area to enjoy her snack since she can't stand the lovey-dovey aura from that shop. The park was no different, some pairs were taking self-cameras of each other with stupid poses but at least it's calmer. Saruhiko noticed a pigeon was looking at her scone with want; the cobalt haired then shared some of her snack with some of the birds that began surrounding her while she feeds them all.

Afternoon soon turned to evening as the sky grew dark, the street lights went on and the wind became colder than in the afternoon. Fushimi was still sitting on the edge of a water fountain doing nothing but dipping her hands and playing with the ice cold water in the fountain when a pair of birds flew towards a nearby birdbath and touching their heads together. Truth to be told, the girl with thick framed glasses got jealous over a goddamn pair of birds. Today was supposed to be her special day where she could go on a date with her redhead to enjoy her birthday, but she has to be alone in her birthday. Slamming her hands to the water with a splash, Saruhiko stood up and started to walk away. She heard a distinctive voice from far away calling her name, but she didn't turn around and kept walking. The voice became clearer and she felt a warm hand grasping her wrist, turning her around to face a panting Yata.

"Hey… I've… been looking… over for you… I thought… you were… at home…" the hazel eyed boy said between his pants. "What's wrong with your… hands? They are… really cold." Saruhiko looked at him with no expression and with her mouth covered by her scarf; pale hands slowly push Yata's hand away. "I thought that you have work today." Feminine voice finally spoke, midnight blue eyes looking away from hazel ones as she turned around. "Hey, where are you going?" Yata questioned the girl with a worried tone. "Home, you go back to your job." She answered shortly.

'_I want to go on a date with you, Misaki… Why do you have to be so carefree and think about work when today is my birthday, your own girlfriend's birthday?' _the cobalt haired girl thought, fisting her palm inside her coat pockets and trying to hold back her tears of sadness. She felt Yata's hand pulling her wrist again as he stood right behind her. "Saru." He called her nickname. "Close your eyes…" he continued. The girl wanted to walk away from him, but she did what she was told to do. Behind the darkness of her eyelids, she heard clinging from metal and she felt something cold was tied around her neck. "Y-you could open your eyes now…" the redhead commanded with a soft tone, she gasped lightly of what she saw.

Around her neck is a silver necklace with a blue butterfly as the pendant. The pendant took shape of a blue Morpho Butterfly that uses beautifully cut sapphire stones to decorate it, behind the pendant was a writing that says '_For my dearest love, Fushimi Saruhiko'_. Saruhiko was nearly in tears as Yata wrapped his hands around her waist. "I'm sorry for the past few weeks that I've been coming home late and working too much. I've been saving up my money to buy you that pendant for your birthday." Yata explained with a soft and kind tone. "I know it's not that fancy and not with diamonds, but I think blue looks good on you…" the boy continued, he then whispered. "Happy birthday, Saruhiko… Thank you for giving me a chance to stand next you and being your man. I love you… so much…"

Letting a few teardrops trickling down her cheeks, Saruhiko turned around and faced her lover. "Stupid Misaki… I love you too…" The hazel eyed boy smiled as he gently wiped the tears from the midnight blue eyes, pulling his girl close and gave her a sweet kiss. It was a very lovely moment for the both of them as they slowly pull apart, chuckling a little. "C'mon, let's go have a nice dinner of okonomiyaki." Yata offered as he took the girl's hand and placed it inside his coat pocket. "I was thinking about fancy dining, but I don't think Misaki fits the word fancy." Fushimi teased. "Hey, I can go classy and fancy!" He tried to defend himself but then smiled when he look at the smile at his girlfriend's face.

Truly, Fushimi Saruhiko and Yata Misaki is the most annoying, the noisiest, the stupidest, the cutest, the most adorable and the most perfect couple in Shizume City, their love is so strong that they had created the most strongest and brightest red string anyone had ever seen. Are you willing to have the sweetest love just like these two?


End file.
